


Her

by orphan_account



Category: Tokio Hotel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom was late. He hated being late, and this particular young lady he was late to meet was exceptional</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her

**Author's Note:**

> Just fluff

Tom was late. He hated being late, and this particular young lady he was late to meet was exceptional. He’d loved her with his whole heart from the moment he met her, not a day went by where he didn’t think of her. She meant the whole world to him. He was only in town to see her, for today was her 21st birthday. Had it already been that long? It seemed like just yesterday he’d first held her.

So being stuck in a traffic jam trying to get into the centre of Magdeburg was not where he wanted to be, the traffic was at a stand-still. When it was like this he had no idea of when he’d be there, it could just be a little traffic in which case he’d be in the centre of town in about 20 minutes, or it could be a road accident and he’d be there for hours. He was too far to just dump the car and walk. (Because if it came down to it, for her he would) but he was too close to find another route. Fuck everything.

They had lived together for a while, but recently she had decided to go to the University of Magdeburg (to study Maths of all things, Tom couldn’t quite wrap his head around it) and it was too far to commute from Berlin every day. Plus she said that she wanted a little independence. As much as it pained Tom to see her go he understood why she wanted to leave. It didn’t mean they loved each other any less. It was just what needed to be done.

At least he didn’t have to worry if she would be alright on her own whenever he needed to pull an all-nighter at the recording studio. At first she loved to come with him, it was so exciting and new for her. She would run around asking questions about any piece of equipment they had, but after a while the interesting things at the recording studio weren’t as interesting anymore and she would be quite content to stay at home and wait for Tom’s return.

The independence she so craved was a relatively new thing. That first day, the first day he laid eyes on her she was actually crying, but in his eyes despite the tears she was perfect. He knew that from that day on, he would do anything in his power to make sure she never needed to cry again.

The fans had loved her too, of course there were one or two crazies who said that she had ruined their lives, but everyone else though she was wonderful and Tom, proudly, had to agree.

He was having trouble following signs to the Maths Department, he was going to go meet her at halls because he knew where they were naturally, but she said she had lectures all morning so just to meet her after one. It was almost 12:50 and he hadn’t a clue where he was. Who designed the signs for this place! How the hell was he supposed to get to her if he didn’t even have a clue what lane he was supposed to be in?

Finally he was here! There she was, the most beautiful woman he’d ever know, her dark eyes and light hair, she was always energetic and full of life, her presence made the world that little brighter.

She skipped up to him in a way that made him smile wide before throwing her arms around him and encasing him in a bone-crushing hug.

“Hallo Papi. How are you?”

“I’m fine Sweetie. Have you been having a good day so far?”

As Tom walked with his daughter to the restaurant where he was going to meet the others he knew. It didn’t matter how old Sophie got, she would always be his baby girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Well you didn't really think I was going to write full on het did you?


End file.
